RWBY LSSR: Super Soldiers
by Legion of Two
Summary: Four days after RWBY Volume 1, Team LSSR must face five so-called super beings to stop them from sending their world into war and hopefully not die in the process. [Sequel to LSSR Men]
1. Burn the House Down

Late at night in the Anjana records building, everyone is almost ready to pack up and go home. A guard is checking the floor until he sees a woman he's never seen at the building before.

"Excuse me ma'am, are you authorized to be up here?" He watched as she reached for a laminated access badge.

"Yes I do muscles" She said with a flirtatious smile. He raised his eyebrow at her then inspected her card, seeing no problem he hands her back her badge.

"Sorry ma'am"

"It's ok, you were just doing your job" She said, continuing to flirt with him.

"I-I don't think I've seen you around here" He stammered out as she got closer.

"Yeah, I'm new here" She looked down at his badge "I see you have level 4 clearance, I only have level 2"

"W-well yes, I run security for all the floors so I have clearance to secure areas for safety reasons" He managed to say to the woman who was now in his space.

"Wow that's very interesting, but you know what else is interesting?" She said in his ear.

"What?"

"Me" The guard smiled at her until one of her nails extended out and jabbed him in the neck. He began to choke as a green substance went into his veins until he collapsed unconscious.

"Help, somebody help!" She yelled before taking his badge. As everyone crowded around she walked away towards the janitor.

"There's your distraction, the guards in the server room should be gone"

"Then I think it's time for you to get gone then" He said

"Just don't take too long, we're only here for one thing" She left just as soon as the janitor made it into the elevator swiping the guard's badge across a panel.

The elevator opened in the server room but just as he stepped out, the two analysts who were there tried to push him back in the elevator.

"Sorry, but you're not authorized to be here" The janitor then took their hands off his shoulders and threw them across the room and through the wall. He made his way over to a terminal and put in an earpiece.

"Alright I'm in, but they're going to have to put two new job openings in the paper"

"As long as no one raised security, find the data and meet back at the rendezvous" The voice said over the earpiece.

"Right" He searched through the servers for something called 'PROJECT: ELEMENTS' but only read 'No Data Available' underneath the file.

"The data's not here" He said in frustration.

"What? What do you mean it's not there?"

"I mean it's not here, the data is gone!" He shouted, but then he had an idea.

"Wait…if the name is here on these particular servers, then that means the data was transferred. If I can trace the download I might be able to find it."

"Might?" The voice said in annoyance.

"I will…" The janitor said correcting himself. He followed the trace to which it said it had been downloaded to the buildings secure vault a few floors above.

"I got it" He said in excitement

"FREEZE, PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!" A squad of guards surrounded him leaving him no escape route.

"A little help here" He said

"Don't worry, the boss is having Dan 'cast a shadow' for you"

"Well tell Dan to hurry it up" Just as he said that, one floor above him was a man looking at a folder moving towards an outlet. He leaned back against the wall moving his finger towards the outlet. He began harnessing the electricity from it causing the lights to go out.

"What the…" The guards looked up and away from their suspect who was now smiling. He opened his hands which released a shockwave which sent all the men through the glass. The two men then proceeded to the vault but were met by two guards.

"Stop! Hands in the air!" The janitor then moved out of the way and the other man stepped forward to release bolts of electricity from his hands, dispatching the guards.

"How long till the 'big guy' gets here?" The janitor asked before a big man walked past them.

"I'm telling you that guy is psychic" The janitor said regarding his perfect timing.

The man moved toward the vault door, forced his hands through the door, and then threw it like across the room like it was a football.

"I'll make sure I'm not on comm duty next time, having to be your babysitter is exhausting" The man said wiping his hands

"You're all heart Jedrek" Said the janitor

They all went inside moving towards the 'sea' of servers, by this time the so called janitor had been mesmerized by the sight until he moved toward the server they were looking for. He took out a small cartridge from the server and proceeded to leave.

"Man…they are not gonna like what we've done to this place, especially the trail of bodies we left" Just as they were about to leave they saw a silhouetted figure standing in the doorway.

"Hey boss, we got it" The figure didn't say anything only extending their hand out which opened a flame in it.

"Ok, look we're sorry it wasn't a 'sneak-in sneak-out' scenario like you wanted but we still got the data. But it would be much appreciated if you were to 'clean up' here, I mean they're gonna know which server we looked at if all of them are still standing"

The figure then motioned their head for them to leave, the figure moved closer then shot out an explosive ball of flame that not only destroyed the servers but three entire floors of the building. Leaving no traces, no witnesses, and with no mercy.


	2. Re-introductions

Lisa was worried.

It wasn't the fact that her father invited her to a benefit for the local hospital that he worked at, but that he went out of his way to invite the rest of her team. HER team, a team that consists of an irritable individual with a trident, a creepy giant with lots of guns including a gun that transforms into a bigger gun, and an idiot who handles knives. As she was driving she couldn't help but join Rex and Sol in singing what Sol would call a "road-trip song". Another song began to play to which only Sol would sing and of course torture Silas with in getting in his space.

"Oooh, baby bring it back!" Sol sang while mockingly touching Silas' face. This led Lisa to smile as she slammed on the brakes which caused Sol and Silas to smack their heads on the front seat.

"AWW! God!" Sol screamed out while he and Silas held their foreheads.

"We're here" Lisa said cheerfully

"Mother Fu-" Lisa shut the door before everyone could hear him. She knew it was gonna be a long day. Her father was there to greet her.

"Hey sweetheart" He said opening his arms for a hug

"Hey dad" She said hugging him

"I can't believe Katchya is still running after all these years" He said as he looked at the old white van she pulled up in. Then her 'friends' exited the van, Rex stretched as Sol and Silas held their heads in pain.

"Dad, these are my…friends" She said hesitating. It had been thirteen days since they had to hang out with team RWBY, needless to say they bonded…with team RWBY. Although, they had new views on each other and had changed as a result, they still didn't get along with each other all that well. They spent that time solving their own problems, not the problems with each other, and Sol never got a new perspective since he was all caught up trying to get a little girl back to her family. It was even stranger after they heard about a possible foiled robbery at the docks, which when mentioned, was received with weird looks from team RWBY. Although they saw this as a little strange they didn't pry too much.

The point is they still hate each other. A LOT.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Robin Zuko" He said extending his hand out to Rex.

"Likewise, I'm Rexus Keller" Rex said shaking the man's hand.

"Silas Keller" He said almost crushing Robin's hand.

"NicetomeetyouI'mSolwhere'sthefood?" Sol said quickly walking past Robin.

"Well, he's all about manners isn't he?" Robin said with a smile.

"You have NO idea" Lisa said in a humorous tone.

While Sol was scarfing down food, Robin made his way to the podium to give his speech.

"Colleagues and esteemed guests, thank you all for coming. Your donations have made a tremendous difference. We now have the equipment to ensure the continuing embitterment of our patients' well-being. People will get the care they need, children will be immediately treated, and it is all thanks to all of the people who raised the money needed. So I speak for all of us when I say, thank you for your contributions."

The attendees applauded, including Sol who was clapping together chicken wings in his hands. Lisa had stepped outside to get a break from Sol's antics and Rex's minor participation. She let out a deep sigh, letting out all of the stress of dealing with, in her eyes, idiots. Lisa then turned in the direction of a familiar voice.

"Sup?" It was Silas, obviously having the same idea she did.

"Nuttin', just need to get away from those two for a little bit."

"I hear ya."

"But you're alright though." She turned away trying to conceal a blush.

"Huh? I thought you said you couldn't handle being my leader?" He said sarcastically.

"Well, that was before I started thinking of you as a human being."

"…Basket in the woods." He said with a smile.

"I can't believe Weiss told you about that." She said furiously.

"I actually thought it was funny, I've never been related to a small, defenseless, cuddly animal before." They both shared a mild laugh.

"Well…you're not as bad as what people think of you." She said, blushing again.

"What if I was?" She looked at him sternly. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't look at you any differently. You're my friend, and I'll always be there to help you light the way." Her words instantly made him feel a lot better.

The ground shook, and there was a loud boom in the distance. Rex and Sol were the first ones rushing out to find the source of the disturbance.

In the distance, there was a building on fire….


End file.
